Talk:Battleheartlegacy Wiki
Welcome, editor heroes! For discussions not pertaining to a specific page, or many specific pages at once, chat away here! New to the tag-and-text-heavy world of Wikia wikis? is a great place to start (with as the first stop), a thorough and educational resource on all the parts of the content creation and editing process, with videos for every step. is a collected resource of the most important video guides. Two nice tricks which will make talk pages much more readable is to: 1) sign all posts with a dash followed by four tilde (~). This will insert your username as a signature (with the dash acting as a separator, for readability). And 2) Put a colon (:) before your post when you reply to another talk post. This will indent your reply, indicating it belongs to a discussion. Add another colon for each reply, further indenting posts. Page creation and formatting, editing principles Page creation When you fellas create/add content to a previously non-existing page, add categories as well ("Classes" for Classes, "Equipment" for the same, "Lore" for any info on the history and narrative of the game, etc, nothing revelatory ;) Create your own categories for less common page types.). This leaves us with auto-populated categories that can be used for wiki naviation, automated functions, etc. (This is no biggie, as I can always add categories afterwards. Just saves me some clickin' and tabbin' ;) ). Might also be worth nothing that category changes does not always take effect immediately, and that category pages sometimes display cached information (which is why newly categorized pages do not always show up immediately in their related categories). - Ayjona (talk) 13:06, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Templates To create a template, first add a new page, choose blank layout (if you use the Add A Page function), and name it Template:Templatename (where Templatename '''is, of course, whatever you'd like to call the template :) ). Then, fill your template page with source code defining the actual template function. Finally, invoke the template by inserting '''Template:Templatename surrounded by double curly brackets ( ) on the page where you'd like to make use of the template. Alternatively, you can click the "Add other templates" link from the right-hand toolbar during Visual editing, search for your template, and press "Insert". For further reading, you can visit . For an example of a template in use on this wiki, see my Template:Column-Count, which is used to create the columns for heroes, turrets, etc, on the main page of the wiki. - Ayjona (talk) 13:06, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Player guides & tips When you publish subjective/opiniated info (single player guides, strategy advice, hero builds, etc), remember to tag your posts in order to clearly indicate a personal opinion. (As always, this is best done through a dash (-) followed by four tilde (~), which will automatically insert a link to your user.) The same goes for any edits made to opiniated info already posted by another payer. (Ideally, we should not make edits to another player's guide, but if you just want to insert a few words worth of opinion, put it in parenthesis and tagged, much like an editor of a newspaper comments on a column or opinion piece.) - Ayjona (talk) 13:06, May 28, 2014 (UTC)